The present invention relates to devices and methods for modifying an eating behavior of a subject, more particularly, to an implant which alters the shape/size of the palatal vault in a manner which modifies the eating behavior of the subject.
Torus palatinus (pl. palatal tori) is a small bony growth on the hard palate which is more common in early adult life and can increase in size over time (FIG. 1). Although some research suggest palatal tori to be an autosomal dominant trait, it is generally believed that palatal tori are caused by several factors.
Tori are categorized by their appearance. Flat tori are located on the midline of the palate and extend symmetrically to either side. Spindle tori have a ridge located at their midline. Nodular tori have multiple bony growths that each have their own base. Lobular tori have multiple bony growths with a common base.
Palatal tori usually do not require treatment, although it is possible for ulcers to form on the area of the tori due to repeated trauma. If removal of the tori is needed (e.g. for denture fitting), surgery can be done to reduce the amount of bone present.
Palatal tori are common among thin people. The reduction of palatal vault volume caused by these bony protrusions reduces food gulping and slows food intake while increasing food savoring, thereby allowing satiety signals to trigger on smaller amounts of food.
Devices which attempt to mimic the effect of palatal tori have been previously described. U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,422 and published U.S. App. 20050287495 both describe intra-oral devices which are fitted against the hard palate to effectively decrease oral cavity volume. The device described in U.S. App. 20050287495 has shown efficacy in reducing food consumption in clinical trials.
Although such a device can slow food intake, it is designed as a removable intra-oral device and as such it is limited by issues associated with compliance, comfort, sensation of the tongue against plastic as opposed to live tissue, adverse orthodontic effects typically effecting intra-oral devices.
While reducing the present invention, the present inventors have postulated that an eating behavior of a subject can also be modified by altering the shape and/or size of the palatal vault with an implantable device. Such a configuration is advantageous in that it traverses the limitations inherent to prior art intra-oral devices while providing a long lasting, and optionally reversible solution to the problem of eating disorders.